


Children Of The Night

by DJsaxby16



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex fighting for Kara, Blood, Dracula pining for Kara, I’m so excited, Kalex, Kalex Endgame, Multi, My first Horror story, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Violence, romantic kalex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJsaxby16/pseuds/DJsaxby16
Summary: Kara is smitten with her newest subject for her next story, billionaire entrepreneur Alexander Grayson. A suave, charming, and kind man, who gladly shares Kara’s affection. Alex however suspects there’s more to him than meets the eye. And what she discovers is something much, much darker than she could have anticipated.





	1. Mr. Grayson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara meets Mr. Grayson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well since superhero horror is becoming a thing now, I decided to try my hand. And while I’m at it, why not bring in one of the most iconic horror characters of all time? Now I use the tag ‘Dracula & related fandoms’ broadly because I will be using different sources. Most namely the book, the 2013 NBC television adaptation, and some of Castlevania and Dracula Untold. Well, I hope you all enjoy!

“Danvers!” Snapper shouted at the cub reporter. Kara wished he would use his inside voice once and a while. 

“Yes?” She asked her boss. 

“You’re covering the L Corp press conference, it starts in an hour.” He didn’t even bother looking up. 

“Got it.” She grabbed her bag and walked out of the bullpen. It was an absolutely beautiful day in National City, the sun was shining, there wasn’t even a cloud in the sky. She was tempted just to fly L Corp, but she elected to take a cab instead.

She had heard earlier about this press conference and pondered what it would be about, Lena wouldn’t even tell her what she was up to during their personal time together. Though she had her suspicions, there had been rumors that L Corp would be partnering with a pharmaceutical company called Grayson Industries, but she would just have to wait and see. When she got there a podium had been set up and other reporters were starting to arrive. After everything was set up, Lena walked onto the stage while being followed by a man in a suit that Kara didn’t recognize. 

“Thank you.” She spoke into the microphone “Thank you all for coming.” She held herself with a dignified manner. Kara watched proudly as her best friend addressed the crowd. “Many of you have been speculating for some time of a rumored partnership between L Corp and Grayson Industries. I’ve called this press conference to announce officially that these suspicions are, in fact, true.” Murmurs amongst the reporters began to circulate. “Both of our companies have partnered for a special project which will be unveiled today, and now, to formally announce this project, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce the president and CEO of Grayson Industries, Mr. Alexander Grayson.” The crowd began applauding as the man behind Lena walked up to the podium.

Once he stepped out of the shade and into the sunlight, she got a much better look at this man whom she had deduced was Alexander Grayson. He was young, no more than thirty two or thirty three, he wore a tailored gray suit with a very expensive looking Rolex on his wrist and shiny black shoes, he had slightly pale skin, short dark hair, a mustache, soul patch, and chin beard covering his face, and Kara hated to admit it, but very alluring dark blue eyes. She couldn’t deny, he was a very handsome man. 

“Thank you Ms. Luthor.” He spoke “And thank you all for coming. I cannot tell you how excited I am to able to present this project with you all today. This will not only benefit the lives of so many people of this city, but one day, many more around the world.” The crowd became intrigued, suddenly the man reached under the podium and pulled out a small medicine bottle. “This, ladies and gentlemen, is a bottle of insulin. There are millions of people who suffer from diabetes every day, and they rely on this to keep themselves alive, but it’s the manufactures and the insurance companies who reap all the benefits. Every year you’re forced to spend thousands of dollars on this whilst these companies are continuously raising the prices and padding their pockets. Well that changes today.” He suddenly reached back down and pulled out another bottle almost identical to the one he was holding “This ladies and gentlemen, is synthetic insulin.” More murmurs began surfing through the crowd “Thanks to the combined efforts of both Grayson Industries and L Corp, we were able to create a fully synthetic version of insulin, completely ready for mass production. It has all the properties of insulin, and is fully approved by the FDA. Now while any other company would charge a hundred, maybe two hundred dollars for one their bottles. This will only cost you five dollars.” The reporters immediately went into an uproar of questions, he gave them a hand signal, indicating he wanted to speak again “Now there is no doubt many of you thinking this is too good to be true. Well to all of you, I have this to say. The first batch has already been sent out to pharmacies all over National City, ready for purchase as we speak. Buy as many as you need, but the first one is on me. Thank you for your time.”  

While the reporters began screaming questions, he had already walked away from the podium leaving them and Kara completely dumbfounded. 

———————————————————————

“I just heard the pharmacies around the city are already being swarmed.” Kara said to Lena. It had only been a few hours since Alexander Grayson announced his synthetic insulin was on the market, and the sales were already skyrocketing. They were both relaxing in her office, Lena sat behind her desk while Kara sat in one of the chairs in front of her.

“What can I say? The man knows how to do business.” Lena replied. 

“How did you even get involved in this?” Kara asked curiously. 

“Oh, is this an official interview Ms. Danvers?” Lena asked jokingly. 

“Real funny.” Both girls laughed. “Come on, seriously.” Kara goaded. 

“Oh our families go back, my father did work with his father. I never actually met him till he took over the company. And when he brought this idea to me, I just couldn’t turn it down.” 

“Hm, that’s interesting....” Kara felt herself get lost in thought as the image of his eyes started appearing in her mind. 

“Kara?” Kara snapped out of her fantasy and paid her attention back to Lena. 

“Yes, sorry, what were you saying?” Lena looked concerned. 

“Are you ok?” 

“I’m fine, go on, tell me more about him.” Lena got a sly look on her face. 

“Why do you wanna know?” Kara looked sheepish. 

“Uh...well...”

“Do you like him?” Lena teased. Kara shook her head in defiance. 

“No! It’s....It’s my journalistic intuition!” She defended.

“Uh huh” Lena replied “Well, strictly off the record, he is a very nice man. But between you and me, I’d also be careful. He can be a little full of himself sometimes.” 

“I prefer to think of it as overly confident.” A new voice replied from behind Kara. She turned to see Mr. Grayson himself walk into Lena’s office. 

“Alexander” Lena greeted. 

“Lena” he turned his attention to Kara and extended his hand “Alexander Grayson” Kara was silent for a brief second before she shook his hand. 

“Kara, Kara Danvers.” 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Ms. Danvers. I read your work.” Kara was surprised by that. 

“Really?” 

“Of course, besides, Lena’s told me so much about you I feel I like I already know you.” The Kryptonian could feel herself blush. “I’m sorry if I’m interrupting, I can come back later.” 

“Oh no, that’s fine.” Kara replied “I need to get going anyway. I’ll see you later, Lena.” Lena waved her goodbye “It was nice to meet you Mr. Grayson.” 

“The pleasure was all mine.” Kara left leaving the two billionaires alone. “She seems nice.” He took Kara’s seat in front of Lena. 

“Well she’s one of the few friends I have that doesn’t just like me for my money.” Alexander looked offended. 

“Lena, I’m hurt.” He said with faux sadness “I have my own billions to mooch off of.” 

“Touché” they both shared a laugh “So what can I do for you today?” 

“I just wanted to thank you again.” He replied sincerely “Without L Corp, this wouldn’t have been possible.” It always made Lena happy to help people, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. “But there is one thing I wanted to ask you.” 

“Sure” Alexander looked back towards the direction where Kara exited. 

“What more can you tell me about Ms. Danvers?” Lena wasn’t expecting that question. 

“Kara? Well, I mean she’s literally probably the best friend I’ve ever had. She’s kind, she’s smart, she’s fun to be around. She’s just a really great person.” 

“Hm” Alexander got out of his seat and walked around her desk and leaned closer towards Lena, looking her dead in the eye. 

“What else can you tell me about her?” Lena suddenly felt a strange sensation as she looked into Alexander’s deep blue eyes. Almost as if she had no control over her mind, or her mouth, she blurted out one of the deepest secrets she knew. 

“Kara is Supergirl.” Alexander stepped back. 

“I thought so.” Suddenly Lena looked panicked. 

“What? I..” she couldn’t believe that she just revealed her best friend’s deepest secret. 

“She has a strong aura of power, it gives off quite a scent.” He said smugly. 

“Why did I just tell-” Lena suddenly felt Alexander’s arms on her shoulders as she once again looked deep into Alexander’s eyes. 

“It’s ok Lena” He said calmly “Forget that you told me about Kara, and forget that we even talked about Kara in the first place.” Lena once again felt a strange sensation pulsing through her body and mind. Then, suddenly, she flashed a friendly smile. 

“So, what can I do for you?” She asked. 

“Oh, I was just wondering if you had any plans tonight. There’s a new steakhouse that I’ve been wanting to try, care to join?” 

“Fine, but you’re paying.” 

“Me?” He replied with a shocked expression “You’re the richer one.” She playfully punched his arm. 

“Fine, we’ll split.” 

“I can live with that, I’ll see you later.” He walked towards the exit, then turned back around “Hey Lena?” She looked back at him “Thanks again.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, in the book, Dracula can walk in sunlight, it just weakens his power. That should clear up some confusion you might have.


	2. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara interviews Alexander by personal request from the billionaire himself.

“Danvers!” Snapper shouted at Kara. Silently rolling her eyes, she walked over to her boss’ desk. 

“Yes, Snapper?” She asked as politely as possible. And this time, he actually looked up at her. 

“Friday, you’re interviewing Alexander Grayson on his insulin project.” Kara lit up, this was a pretty big deal, an interview like this.

“Wow, thanks Snapper, I really appreciate this.” But her boss just rolled his eyes at her.

“Trust me, you weren’t my first choice, but Grayson wouldn’t accept anyone else except you for some reason.” No wonder this guy was single.

———————————————————————

Friday came and Kara found herself standing outside of Grayson Industries. She walked in and was ushered by the front desk lady to the elevator leading to Mr. Grayson’s office. When she reached the right floor, she walked up to what she assumed was Mr. Grayson’s office. 

“Can I help you?” A lady at the desk next to his office door asked. 

“I have an appointment with Mr. Grayson.” She showed her her press badge. 

“Ah, Ms. Danvers, I’ll let him know you’re here.” She pressed the button on her phone “Mr. Grayson?” 

 _“Yes Lucy?”_ His voice came through the speaker. 

“Ms. Danvers has arrived.” 

 _“Great, send her in.”_ He replied, oddly enthusiastically.

Kara entered the double doors and stepped into his office. While it was roughly the same size as Lena’s, the appearance couldn’t have been more different. The walls were painted a very dark shade of crimson while the windows had large wool shades. His office walls were littered with display cases containing various artifacts from statues to weapons. And at the very large mahogany desk sat Alexander at his computer.

“Ms. Danvers!” He greeted “It’s nice to see you again.” He rose out of his chair, walking to Kara. 

“It’s my pleasure.” She took his hand as he extended it to her. “And Kara, please.” She insisted. 

“Well if I’m calling you Kara, Alexander please.” He insisted. 

“Deal” she agreed. 

“Please, have a seat.” He lead them both to a seating area where Kara sat on his very large couch, Alexander sitting on a seat opposite of her. “I’m very glad to see you again.” He said with a very charming smile that made Kara blush just a tad bit.

“Well I’m very grateful that you asked me to do this interview, I honestly don’t think my editor would trust me with a story this big otherwise.” 

“Well your editor is an idiot then, but don’t quote me on that.” The reporter couldn’t stop the small giggle that escaped her. “Well I’m absolutely ready when you are.” Kara nodded her head in agreement and pulled a small audio recorder out of her purse, placing it on the table between them. She pressed the record button and began. 

“Well” she started “I should start by asking, what inspired you to create this project?” Alexander thought for a moment. 

“Well, everyone is always talking about helping mankind and trying to do good, but very few of them actually do anything. I wanted to find a way to start making that dream a reality, the first step to actually making a better world. What better way than to help combat a disease that so many suffer from and are abused and taken advantage of because of it?” The man definitely knew how to give an answer. 

“So how were you able to afford a project not only this advanced, but in such a short amount of time?” After all, the companies really hadn’t partnered for that long a time. 

“I would say the complete generosity of both Lena Luthor and L Corp were a huge factor in this. The additional sources in not just money,  but in technological advancements were critical in seeing this project through. I’m not ashamed to admit that this probably wouldn’t be possible without their help and I’ll forever be grateful to them.” Kara nodded and moved on to her next question. 

 “So what’s in it for you specifically? What do you hope to personally benefit from this?” Alexander took a moment longer to find an answer. 

“Honestly” He began softly “I really just want to do good. I wanna show people that not all billionaires are snobs that sit around and count money while playing golf on Fridays and drinking bourbon while smoking fifty thousand dollar cigars. I just want people to see that we’re humans too, and we want to do good just for the sake of being good. I’m not looking to get rich off this or benefit off someone’s suffering like so many others. I want to do the right thing because it’s the right thing.” Kara felt waves of sympathy flow through her body, but she kept her professional stance present. After some time and after many more questions, the reporter came to her final question. 

“So, what’s next for Grayson Industries?” The billionaire shrugged his shoulders. 

“Well complete world domination, for starters.” Both Kara and Alexander shared a laugh “Honestly, I would love to get the opportunities to do more for the people. I would love to explore other medical conditions and medicine options, whatever it takes to help the people.” Kara grabbed her recorder and pressed the stop button. 

“Thank you very much, Alexander.” She stuck her hand out to him. “Both myself and CatCo really appreciate this.” He smiled and took her hand in his own. 

“You’re more than welcome, Kara.” But she wasn’t ready to leave just yet. 

“If you don’t mind, I do have one more question, strictly off the record.” Alexander was curious. 

“Yes?” 

“Why did you ask for me to do this interview?” Alexander flashed her a side grin. 

“Let’s just say, it was curiosity.” Now Kara was even more curious. 

“About?” But he just gave her a sly look. 

“I guess we’ll both have to wait and see.”

———————————————————————

Kara’s interview with Alexander had been a large hit and was getting much praise from everybody. But no one was prouder than Kara’s foster sister, Alex. They found themselves sitting in Kara’s apartment with a bottle of wine and Chinese food just enjoying each other’s company....Well that was until Kara started talking about her newest story subject a bit too much. 

“I mean he’s literally the definition of a humanitarian. Did you know he spent over fifty million dollars on brand new schools throughout all South America last year?” Alex nodded her head in faux curiosity. 

“I did not.” 

“And his eyes!” Kara gushed “Oh my God, his eyes Alex! I swear to Rao, I have never seen eyes so blue in my life. I mean I could just swim in them!” Alex tried to remain supportive by keeping up a smile. 

“It sounds like someone has a crush.” Alex teased, trying to lighten up. Kara bit her lip. 

“I don’t know, I mean I honestly don’t even really know him all that well.” Ok, Alex felt a bit relieved. 

“Well, I’ll say this, your eyes are way prettier.” Kara grinned and gave her foster sister a peck on her cheek, but if only she could see what was really going on in Alex’s head. 

_“Come on Danvers, it’s Kara, you can do this, just ask if she has plans Friday. It’s all you have to do.”_

Alex took in a deep breath. 

“So Kara, I was wondering-” before she could say another word, a knock came at her door. Neither of them were expecting anyone else, so they shared an equal look of confusion. Kara walked to the door and was surprised to find who was on the other side. 

“Alexander” Kara said in surprise as Alexander Grayson stood in her doorway. Alex turned to see the billionaire himself was indeed here in person. “What are you doing here?” He now seemed a bit nervous. 

“Well, I was in the neighborhood and just thought...well...” he appeared to look flustered, but Kara only found it charming. 

“Would you like to come in?” She invited him, and he replied with a smile. 

“I would love to.” Alex noticed he had a moment of hesitation before stepping into the apartment. But she didn’t have time to dwell as the famous Mr. Grayson walked up to her. 

“I’m sorry, am I interrupting?” He asked the reporter, Alex was about to say yes, but Kara cut her off. 

“No, it’s fine. This is my sister, Alex.” Kara introduced them. Alexander walked up and extended his hand to Alex. 

“Alexander Grayson” he introduced himself. Alex felt unsure about something for some reason, but she didn’t wanna seem rude, so she took his hand in hers and shook it. 

“Special Agent Alex Danvers, FBI.” Alex may or may not have puffed her chest out a bit to intimidate the man, and even shook his hand fairly harder than average, but this only seemed to impress him. 

“An FBI agent for a sister? I’m guessing that’s gotten you out of a ticket or two?” He jested, earning a small laugh from Kara, but the DEO director was not impressed. 

“So, what are you actually doing here?” Kara asked playfully. 

“Well, I guess there’s no point in beating around the bush. I was wondering if you had any plans this Friday?” Alex’s heart and gut both sank at the exact same time as she prayed that Kara’s answer would not be what she originally hoped it would be. 

“Um, no, none at all.” 

“Well then, if you’d like, would you like to have dinner with me this Friday?” Kara gave him a sweet smile. 

“Yes, yes I’d love to.” Alexander seemed elated at her answer as his own smile grew wide. After exchanging phone numbers and bidding each other good night, Kara turned to Alex with a large smile on her face. “Did that really just happen???” Kara excitedly threw her arms around her sister and hugged her tight. All Alex could do was put on the fakest smile she could muster, it was the only way to mask how broken she was really feeling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to give a quick shout out to my dad, a former news reporter, for helping me write Kara’s questions!


End file.
